Harry Potter and the Golden Sphinx
by Juidinan
Summary: Harry Potter never realized how much he felt for one of his best friends until that fateful summer, where everything fell into place. Soon after, adventure falls into their path once more, just another year at Hogwarts. Not to mention their last ...


A peck at the window awoke Harry in the middle of night, sweat dripping all over his body … He was about to wake up anyway from his nightmare. He saw Hedwig flying outside of the window and he peevishly looked at her, letting her inside his room at the Dursley's home. He prayed that her squeaking wouldn't wake up his aunt and uncle. Luckily, Dudley was off at some summer weight loss camp. Just thinking about Dudley jogging on a nice summer day around a lake with a weight counselor on his heels was enough to make Harry roll on the floor laughing.

"I'm sorry, Hedwig, but you know what the Dursleys think about you having little midnight hunting sprees. They just won't have it," he cooed with empathy, as he locked the owl in her cage. She gave him a cold look before hiding her head in her feathers … Harry sighed, sitting back down on his bed. His scar wasn't hurting a lot, which was a good thing to him. He thought back to the very same day, around six or more years ago … His birthday, a small abandoned shack, in the middle of the night. That's when he discovered who he was, thanks to Hagrid. He thought of his two best friends, and how he would never have met them if he hadn't of survived Voldemort's attack. Only a scar … He sighed, looking over to his clock that read midnight, and realized it was his birthday. He wondered why he hadn't received any cards and such from Ron and Hermione, and he felt a surge of anger … However, a bang against the window broke his train of thoughts. He looked around, jumping off his bed and walking over to the window. There was an owl of some sort outside, he decided as he squinted at the dark figure outside of his window. He grabbed his glasses before he opened the window for the bird whom Hedwig didn't seem to like a lot. She began hooting and Harry bit his lip, shaking his head at her ferociously. She thankfully stopped, and he turned back to the owl dancing on his desk. He looked over the owl, seeing a note clutched in it's little claws. After a while, Harry managed to pry the little claws apart and grab the note, with much effort. It, however, only had five words…

Look out your window, Harry.

Harry quizzically looked around his room grabbing his wand. He walked slowly over to the window, hiding his curiousness quite well. He opened it quickly, looking down … a familiar figure stood, looking around nervously, hidden in a black draping cloak. It suddenly clicked: Hermione! Grinning, he quietly creeped out of his room and down the steep, creaking staircase. Luckily, it wasn't a creaking staircase anymore; he had cheated and used just a tiny bit of magic in his fourth year to stop it from creaking. He grinned, walking out the door, shutting it quietly and running to hug his best friend. She turned and smiled at him happily as they hugged tightly … He took in the smell of her hair, sighing happily. _Holy Merlin, did I miss her…_ He felt so alone at the Dursley's house, with no friends or company but Hedwig. But it wasn't just that he was lonely … It was like over the past year or so, things had changed between the two of them, they seemed closer than friends or it had seemed so for him. She broke out of his hug, looking at him for a moment, before whispering, "Harry, get your stuff." Harry looked at her for a moment before it clicked. They were going to Ron's, of course, how could he have forgotten. He nodded as he walked over to the front door of the house, opening the door slowly. And luckily he did, for there was Uncle Vernon standing right there with his back to the door, possibly sleep walking or perhaps wide awake … Harry's eyes grew panic, and he closed the door quickly and soundlessly. He turned to Hermione and mouthed the words "Dursley" and her eyes grew wide as well. She pointed up to the window and he nodded slowly… But how to get there was the puzzle…

He quickly but quietly sneaked back into the house, spotting his uncle moving into the kitchen, grunting loudly. He bit his lip before climbing with godlike speed up the stairs, taking nearly four at a time. He quickly passed the loo and crawled into his bedroom, grabbing his trunk. He realized he had none of his things packed at all, and he quickly shoved all his school materials quickly into the trunk before chucking out the window, nearly missing his friend. Grabbing his cage and broomstick, he began to hear Uncle Vernon trudging up the stairs and he quickly leaped onto his broom, soaring out of the window. Hedwig gave a few irritated hoots as they landed roughly beside Hermione, and she grinned, shaking her head.  
"Alright, well, I brought some Floo Powder along, so let's go. And by the way, happy birthday? Seventeen right?"  
"Thank you, but Hermione, where are we going to find a fireplace to use?" Harry said, blinking a bit.  
"Well, Mrs. Figg said we would be able to use her fireplace if we wished. So let's hurry before it gets dark and she decides we aren't coming." Harry decided that was a good enough answer, and it wasn't the time for questions. He followed her towards the Squib's house, and looked around for sight of Uncle Vernon as they knocked on the door. Mrs. Figg answered and ushered them in, commenting on how late they were but still happy to be of service.  
"Alright, here you are, I must be off seeing as I need some more cat food before every place closes," the old woman told them, pointing to the old Victorian fire place. They both nodded, and she took off, both of them hearing the door slam.

* * *

Moments later, the Weasley house finished whatever they happened to be doing to greet them. Harry smiled, and put down his luggage as Mrs. Weasley called the twins over to carry his and Hermione's bags up to their guest rooms.  
"Hey there Harry, how's your holiday with Duddles?" George commented, and Harry just grinned, shaking his head.  
"Right now he's at weight boot camp, hopefully losing a bit of "baby fat" if that is what you would like to call it," he replied, and everyone sniggered, most likely picturing his overweight cousin in their minds.  
Only the twins and Mrs. Weasley appeared to be home when Ron swung around the corner yelling, "Is Harry and Hermione here yet Mum?"  
"Yes Ronnie, and since their your little guest, you can take their luggage upstairs," Fred grinned, dropping the bags off at Ron's feet before him and George ran upstairs. She merely shook her head, and continued with making dinner for all of them.  
"Come on, let's go put our luggage upstairs," Ron said, smiling, and then added with a whisper, "I have a few things to tell you as well."  
"You can all make yourselves comfortable, Arnold should be home soon, and Ginny is just upstairs. Supper should be on the table in no time," Mrs. Weasley yelled as they began the walk upstairs to drop of their luggage and more importantly share the latest news. 


End file.
